


Runaway Child

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Relationships, Consent Issues, Growing Up, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photo edits, Running Away, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves as a child does, with all of his heart. This isn't always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post [here](http://eunjiwon.tumblr.com/post/42111113680/angel-whos-your-favourite-will-favourite). 
> 
>  
> 
> **This work sometimes contains explicit sexual images so please take that into consideration. They have been warned for in chapter notes.**

 

* * *

 

 

Hey Runaway Child, what you waiting for

  


Runaway Child, don’t have to take it anymore  
Runaway Child, just walk out of that door

 

 

Runaway Child, the world is yours to build

     
    

Runaway Child, your dreams will be fulfilled

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Runaway Child, no more chances to take

        


 

 

Runaway Child, it’s your choice to make 

  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning for explicit images.** This has been put together assuming Arthur gives his consent, but he doesn't enjoy any of it. Please don't read further if that isn't something you're comfortable with.

 

* * *

 

 

Runaway Child, aren’t you sick and tired of the pain

     
 

 Runaway Child, here there’s nothing to gain

 

* * *

 

Runaway Child, don't get treated like dirt

    


 

* * *

 

 

    


 Runaway Child, get away from the hurt

 

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

Runaway Child, here it’s no use  


  
  
  


 

Runaway Child, get away from the abuse

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 Runaway Child, you don’t have 9 lives  


  
  
 

 

  
Runaway Child, take that step or dive

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 Runaway Child, all that you've been though

  
  


 

Runaway Child, no need to be blue

  
  


 

Runaway Child, there's someone for you

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schmoop, schmoop so much schmoop.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

 

Runaway Child, run away no more

 

  
  


Runaway Child, why not open your door

 

 

  
  


 

 

  
Runaway Child, no need to roam

  


Runaway Child's found a home

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let's pretend Uther and Merlin have a long private chat which results in a lot of jail time for a certain someone, because Pendragon Sr. and Merlin don't take kindly to people messing with their baby boy.


End file.
